thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Woodbury-Überlebende
Kurzbeschreibung Der "Governor" hat den Ort Woodbury von den Zombies isoliert und so einen sicheren Platz geschaffen, der mittlerweile über 70 Einwohner aufweisen kann. Die Männer der Überlebenden erkunden täglich den weitläufigen Bereich um Woodbury herum, um weitere Überlebende oder verwendbare Vorräte und Materialien zu finden. Um an das gewünschte Material zu gelangen, nutzen sie auch drastische Mittel. Gruppierungen Anführer Governor Tyreese Mitglieder Milton Mamet Merle Dixon Tim Shumpert Caesar Martinez Crowley Dr. Stevens Rowan Eileen Langhaarige Wache Penny Andrea Haley Woodbury-Einwohner 1 Karen Paul Woodbury-Soldat 3 Noah (Woodbury) Ms. McLeod Allen Ben Sasha Zurückgelassene / Verstorbene Charaktere Crowley Tim Garguilo Michael Coleman Penny Woodbury-Soldat 1 Richard Foster Woodbury-Soldat 2 Haley Langhaarige Wache Ben Milton Mamet Jody Paul Woodbury-Einwohner 1 Woodbury-Soldat 3 Allen Ausgetretene Charaktere Michonne Merle Dixon Andrea Governor Shumpert Caesar Martinez Fahrzeuge * Ford Excursion * Nissan Sentra * Dodge Ram * Reo M-35 * AM General HMMWV Standorte * Absturzstelle * Haus Governor * Gästeapartment * Krankenstation * Labor * Geheimes Zimmer * Zombie-Falle * Arena * Waldlichtung * Verhörraum 1 * Verhörraum 2 * Vorratsraum * Unterschlupf * Hauptmauer * Nordmauer * Ostmauer * Westmauer * Hauptstraße * Außenhof * Wachtürme * Waldstück * Verlin´s F&S * Folterkammer * Lagerhalle * Innenhof * Zellenvorraum C * Zellentrakt C * Tunnelsystem * Landstr. Woodbury Geschichte Staffel 3 Zeit der Ernte Die Woodbury-Überlebenden sehen eine Rauchwolke am Himmel aufsteigen und machen sich sofort auf den Weg um nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Lediglich ein Mann einer Helikopter-Besatzung hat den Absturz überlebt. Er wird aus dem Wrack geborgen. Kurz nachdem die Gruppe aus Woodbury zurück verlegen möchte, entdecken sie Michonne und Andrea, wie sie sich im Gebüsch verstecken. Auch die beiden Frauen nehmen sie mit. Die Frauen werden wie Gäste behandelt und es steht ihnen frei wieder zu gehen. In der Zwischenzeit geht der Governor in das Labor, in dem Milton Versuche an Zombies durchführt, um neue Erkenntnisse zu erfahren. Nach der Befragung des Helikopter-Überlebenden erfahren sie, wo es noch mehr Soldaten gibt. Sie fahren zu dem Ort und töten alle Mitglieder der Nationalgarde. Zufrieden kehren sie mit der Beute (Fahrzeuge und Waffen) wieder nach Woodbury zurück. Leben und Tod Michonne findet heraus, dass die Autos der Nationalgarde beschossen wurden. Sie konfrontiert den Governor damit, der jedoch auf alle Fragen eine Antwort findet. Sie geht schließlich in ihre Wohnung zu Andrea zurück. Dort fordert sie ihre Freundin auf mit ihr die Stadt zu verlassen. Andrea möchte ungern gehen, denn ihr gefällt die Vorstellung eine sichere Gemeinschaft zu haben. Sie geht hinaus und trifft sich mit Merle um ihm einen Plan zu Hershels Farm zu geben, der Stelle an der sie Daryl Dixon, seinen jüngeren Bruder, das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Zuletzt fragt sie ihn, was er vom Governor hält. Merle überlegt kurz und erklärt ihn dann für einen guten Mann, weil er ihn gerettet hat, als er am verwundbarsten war. Mit dem Plan geht Merle zum Governor und bittet ihn mit einem Suchtrupp nach seinem Bruder Ausschau zu halten. Dieser lehnt jedoch ab, weil ihm die Angaben zu gering erscheinen. Später trifft sich der Governor mit Andrea. Sie reden über ihre Vergangenheit und trinken Whisky. An der Tür sagt der Governor Andrea seinen richtigen Namen, Philip. Andrea bittet Michonne um einige Tage mehr in Woodbury. Diese verlässt wütend das Zimmer. Anruf Es findet ein großes Fest in Woodbury statt. Am Morgen gibt es gekühlte Getränke. Der Governor hält eine Ansprache an das Volk und erinnert daran, wie sie mit wenigen Sachen begonnen haben und jetzt zu einer solch starken Gemeinschaft gewachsen sind. Alle trinken auf ihr Wohl. Michonne erledigt ein halbes Dutzend Beißer in der Arena. Sie wird dafür gefangen genommen, jedoch kurz darauf frei gelassen. Merle, Milton und Caesar fahren los um weitere Beißer zu holen. Gegen Mittag möchten Andrea und Michonne die Stadt verlassen. Sie gehen mit ihren Sachen in Richtung Hauptmauer, wo sie von Merle abgefangen werden. Nach einigem Zögern lässt er sie schließlich gehen. Andrea trennt sich von Michonne und bleibt in der Stadt zurück. Später am Abend geht sie gemeinsam mit dem Governor in die Arena. Dort nimmt das jubelnde Volk ihre Plätze auf den Tribünen ein. Die Musik geht aus und Scheinwerfer erhellen den Platz. Es stehen sechs Zombies an Pfählen angekettet im Kreis um den Arena-Platz. Merle und Caesar laufen in die Mitte der Untoten und werden von der Menge angefeuert. Es findet ein Kampf zwischen beiden statt, den Merle, der Favorit, klar für sich gewinnt. Auf der Jagd Merle verfolgt Michonne mit einigen Männern. Dabei kommen alle um, außer ihm selbst. Bei seinem Rückweg trifft er zufällig auf Glenn und Maggie. Er nimmt sie gefangen und bringt sie nach Woodbury. In Woodbury bittet Andrea den Governor um einen Job an der Mauer. Er will sie von Haley als Bogenschützin ausbilden lassen. Zusammen übernehmen sie eine Wache. Dabei kommt ein Untoter der Mauer nahe. Andrea springt voller Ungeduld über die Absperrung und erledigt den Zombie. Sie wird zum Governor bestellt, der sie von ihren Aufgaben entbindet. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie die Kämpfe aufregend fand. Darauf hin verbringen beide etwas Zeit im Garten, trinken Whisky und reden über vergangene Tage. Sie kommen sich näher und schlafen miteinander. Merle unterbricht sie und berichtet dem Governor von seinen Gefangenen. Er wird beauftragt sie nach ihrem Camp zu befragen. Danach wendet sich der Governor wieder Andrea zu. Tod vor der Tür Andrea und der Governor werden von Milton gestört. Er berichtet, dass Mr. Coleman so weit wäre. Andrea folgt ihm und begleitet den Senior beim Sterben. Milton will erforschen, ob die Untoten sich an Dinge aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnern können. Das Experiment misslingt, sodass Andrea den Mann erledigen muss. Währenddessen wird Glenn von Merle verhört. Er versucht mit Gewalt Informationen aus ihm heraus zu prügeln, doch er bleibt stur. Schließlich sperrt er einen Zombie mit dem Koreaner zusammen. Glenn kann sich behaupten und erledigt den Untoten. Der Governor übernimmt das Verhör von Maggie Greene selbst, nachdem Merle gestand, dass er noch keinen Erfolg hatte. Zuerst probiert er die Frau mit Entschuldigungen zum Reden zu bringen. Als er merkt, dass dies nichts bewirkt, lässt er sie sich ausziehen unter Androhung, dass Glenn verstümmelt werden würde. Kurz bevor er sie vergewaltigt, hält er inne und lässt von ihr ab. Stattdessen bringt er sie halb nackt zu Glenn. Unter Androhung einen der beiden zu erschießen gesteht Maggie ihm alles, was er hören will. Die beiden werden in Glenns Verhörraum zurück gelassen. Der Governor, Merle, Milton und Caesar beraten sich. Schließlich sollen Caesar und Merle erkunden, wie die Fremden aufgestellt sind. Andrea kehrt zum Governor zurück und berichtet von dem Fehlschlag. Er nimmt sie in den Arm. Siehe, dein Bruder Der Governor befielt die Hinrichtung von Glenn und Maggie, worauf sich Merle und Warren auf den Weg zu den Gefangenen machen. Bei den Beiden angekommen, werden sie überrascht und angegriffen. Maggie gelinkt es einen aus einem Zombie herausgebrochenen Unterarmknochen in den Hals von Warren zu drücken, während Glenn auf Merle los geht. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Schusswechsel, der weitere Wachen aus Woodbury alarmiert. Schnell sind die Gefangenen wieder überwältigt. Merle möchte kein weiteres Risiko eingehen und entschließt sich Maggie und Glenn sofort zu exekutieren, als plötzlich Rauch-Granaten gezündet werden. Schüsse fallen und die Gefangenen werden von einem Rettungstrupp, der von Rick angeführt wird, befreit. Anschließend fliehen die Gefängnis-Bewohner aus dem Gebäude und suchen den Kampf auf der Straße. Ganz Woodbury ist auf den Beinen und liefert sich ein Feuergefecht mit den Eindringlingen, wobei einige der Bewohner ihr Leben lassen. Philip geht in der Zeit in seine Wohnung, in der er die totgeglaubte Michonne und seine Tochter Penny vor findet. Michonne tötet das Zombie-Kind, worauf ein Kampf zwischen den beiden Rivalen beginnt, bei dem der Governor sein rechtes Auge verliert. Auf der Krankenstation wird das Auge von Dr. Stevens behandelt, als Andrea, Milton und schließlich Merle auftauchen. Ihm wird berichtet, dass der Angriff beendet ist. Philip ist auf Rache aus und lässt die Bewohner Woodburys in der Arena versammeln. Dort berichtet er von dem Angriff einiger Terroristen und verweist auf einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen. Anschließend zeigt er auf den irritierten Merle und lässt ihn entwaffnen. Desweiteren präsentiert er einen Gefangenen und lässt Daryl in die Arena führen. Kriegsrecht Die Bevölkerung möchte Blut sehen für den Schrecken und die Opfer, die sie erleidet haben. Andrea versucht zum Governor durch zu dringen und um Gnade für ihre Freunde zu bitten, doch dieser erklärt, dass es nicht in seiner Entscheidung liegt. Er bestimmt, dass die Brüder in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod gegeneinander antreten sollen. Der Sieger wird freigelassen. Merle richtet sich an das Volk und erklärt, dass er der Stadt gegenüber loyal ist. Dann schlägt er auf seinen Bruder ein. Die beiden kämpfen miteinander. Der Governor gibt ein Zeichen und lässt einige Zombies herein führen. Die Dixons wehren sich nun Rücken an Rücken gegen die neue Bedrohung. Plötzlich wird geschossen. Eine Rauch-Granate fällt mitten in die Arena und vernebelt den Bewohnern die Sicht. Sie geraten in Panik und versuchen das Gelände fluchtartig zu verlassen. Die Zombies kommen frei, werden jedoch vernichtet bevor jemand gebissen wird. Am nächsten Morgen ist die Bevölkerung in heller Aufregung. Sie wollen aus der Stadt fliehen, weil sie es nicht mehr für sicher halten. Caesar hat Wache an der Hauptmauer und wird von Karen und Paul bedrängt das Tor zu öffnen. Er versucht ihnen zu erklären, dass draußen Untote herum laufen und es nicht sicher sei, doch sie bestehen darauf zu fliehen. Einer der Bewohner beginnt mit seinem Auto zu hupen. Caesar zerrt ihn mit vorgehaltener Waffe aus seinem Wagen. Andrea versucht auf die Wache einzureden, dass er sich falsch verhält, doch er will sich von ihr nichts sagen lassen und fragt nach dem Governor. Im Norden der Stadt schreit eine Frau und kommt angerannt. Andrea und Caesar laufen ihr entgegen und erledigen einige Zombies, die in die Stadt eingedrungen sind. Richard Foster wurde gebissen und liegt voller Schmerzen am Boden. Karen bittet jemanden etwas zu unternehmen, doch keiner rührt sich. Schließlich kommt der Governor, zieht seine Pistole, erschießt den Mann und geht ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Andrea folgt ihn um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Das Volk wird immer unruhiger, sodass schließlich auch Milton hinauf geht und den Governor bittet ein paar Worte ans Volk zu richten. Diesem sind die verwöhnten Bewohner jedoch egal, sodass nur Andrea mit nach unten kommt. Dort versucht Milton das Volk zu beruhigen, indem er erklärt, dass der Zaun gesichert ist. Sie sind jedoch verunsichert und wollen eine Rede des Governors. Andrea ergreift schließlich das Wort. Ihr gelingt es die Bewohner zu einigen, ihnen neuen Mut und Hoffnung zu schenken. Voller neuer Energie umarmen sie einander und gehen dann an ihre Arbeit und ihre Wohnungen zurück. Zuflucht Der Governor besucht Andrea. Er bittet sie die Leitung solange zu übernehmen, bis er sich wieder bereit dazu fühlt. Sie fragt, ob es einen Vergeltungsschlag gegen das Gefängnis gibt, worauf hin er erklärt, dass sie diese in Ruhe lassen, solange sie nicht selbst angegriffen werden. Danach geht er zu Milton und bittet diesen auf Andrea aufzupassen, da er sich ihrer Loyalität nicht sicher ist. Andrea geht zur Hauptmauer und möchte wissen, wo Caesar ist. Sie erfährt, dass er die Stadt verlassen hat. Über Details schweigt sich Karen jedoch aus. Sie geht zu Milton und will von ihm wissen, wo der Governor ist. Er antwortet undeutlich, doch sie erfährt, dass auch er außerhalb ist und geht wütend davon. Milton ruft ihr noch hinterher, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen braucht. Judas Woodbury rüstet sich auf. Es werden die großen Waffen installiert und der Governor lässt alle wehrfähigen Männer und Frauen zum Dienst an der Waffe antreten. Andrea versucht beschwichtigend einzugreifen, wird jedoch nicht sonderlich beachtet. Sie schleicht sich mit Miltons Hilfe zum Gefängnis um dort mit der anderen Gruppe zu sprechen. In der Zwischenzeit bringt Milton einige neue Fremde nach Woodbury. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die vier Personen von Rick verjagt wurden und etwas vom Gefängnis gesehen haben. Sie sollen am nächsten Tag befragt werden. Am Abend kehrt Andrea nach Woodbury zurück. Sie gesteht dem Governor ihren Ausflug zum Gefängnis. Er sieht, dass sie zu ihm zurück gekommen ist und wertet dies dafür, dass sie sich nun endgültig für seine Sache entschieden hat. In der Nacht probiert Andrea ein Attentat auf den Governor, hält jedoch inne, bevor er etwas bemerkt. Das Ultimatum Der Governor und seine Männer treffen sich mit Rick und dessen Gruppe. Sie verhandeln darüber, dass ein Krieg verhindert werden kann, indem Michonne an den Governor übergeben wird. Die beiden Gruppen arbeiten ohne ihre Anführer zusammen, tauschen Informationen aus und kämpfen Seite an Seite gegen die Untoten. Zurück in Woodbury erklärt der Governor seinen engsten Vertrauten, dass die Gefängnis-Überlebenden getötet werden sollen, sobald Michonne übergeben wurde. Der Fang In Woodbury werden die Waffen zusammen getragen. Milton klärt Andrea über die wahren Pläne des Governors auf. Kurz bevor sie flieht, wird ihr die Waffe von Caesar abgenommen. Sie entkommt über die Westmauer und wird vom Governor verfolgt, der sie schließlich gefangen nimmt und zurück in eine Folterkammer bringt. Währenddessen werden Tyreese und seine Leute mit zur Zombie-Falle genommen, wo sie helfen sollen. Tyreese weigert sich, worauf ein Kampf zwischen ihm und Allen ausbricht. Caesar schickt die Gruppe zurück nach Woodbury. In der Nacht fährt jemand zur Zombie-Stelle und zündet die Untoten an. Als der Governor am nächsten Tag von der Suche zurück kehrt, wird er davon in Kenntnis gesetzt. Er befragt die Gruppe. Sie erklären, dass sie in Zukunft kooperativer sein werden und entschuldigen sich. Draußen erkundigt Milton sich nach Andrea und der Zombie-Falle. Der Governor erklärt, dass er sie nicht finden konnte und bereits weiß, wer hinter der Tat steckt. Der Strick des Jägers Die Bewohner fahren gemeinsam mit dem Governor zum Treffpunkt mit der Gefängnisgruppe. Sie gehen dort in Stellung und warten auf die Ankunft von Rick und seinen Leuten. Plötzlich hören sie eine laute Musik näher kommen. Caesar schickt Leute aus um sich nach der Quelle umzuschauen. Diese finden ein verlassenes Auto, das zahlreiche Zombies hinter sich her gezogen hat. Sofort beginnen die Menschen auf die Untoten zu schießen. Aus dem Hinterhalt erschießt Merle einige der Männer und lockt somit die Zombies näher zu den Bewohnern heran. Die Untoten fallen über die zum Teil nur angeschossenen Bewohner her und fressen sie. Caesar bemerkt den Heckenschützen und geht mit einigen Anderen zu seinem Unterschlupf. Ein Attentat auf den Governor misslingt, wobei Ben, Allens Sohn, stirbt. Merle kommt kämpfend mit einem Untoten aus der Lagerhalle gestürzt. Sofort treten einige Bewohner auf den ehemaligen Freund ein. Der Governor reißt den geschwächten Mann hinauf und zerrt ihn zurück in das Gebäude. Dort kämpfen die beiden gegeneinander, wobei der Governor ihm zwei Finger abbeißt. Völlig erschöpft erklärt Merle, dass er nicht betteln wird, worauf hin der Governor seine Pistole zieht und ihn erschießt. Die Woodbury-Überlebenden ziehen sich zurück. Stirb und töte Der Governor foltert Milton und Andrea. Schließlich ersticht er den Mann und sperrt ihn zur gefesselten Frau, sodass er nach seiner Wiederbelebung sie bei lebendigem Leib fressen soll. Auf den Straßen erklärt er den Menschen, dass zahlreiche Bewohner durch die Hand der Gefängnis-Überlebenden starben. Er will es ein für alle Mal beenden und zu ihnen fahren um jeden dort zu töten. Tyreese und Sasha wollen zurück bleiben, da sie diesen Kampf nicht als den ihren betrachten. Sie bekommen ein Gewehr um die hinterbliebenen Bewohner zu beschützen. Am Gefängnis werden die Wachtürme bombardiert und die Stellungen mit dem Maschinengewehr beschossen. Die Bewohner erledigen die Untoten im Außenhof und gehen dann zu Fuß in den Innenhof. Dort stellen sie schnell fest, dass keine Überlebenden da sind. Sie dringen weiter vor in den Zellenblock C. Doch auch dort wurde nichts, außer eine aufgeschlagene Bibel zurück gelassen. Der Governor lässt die Gruppe teilen und die Tunnel durchsuchen. Unterdessen trifft sich Tyreese mit Sasha und berichtet davon, dass es ruhig an der Mauer ist. Sie machen sich Sorgen über die Reaktion des Governors, wenn er zurück kommt, denn sie haben einer klaren Aufforderung zum Kampf getrotzt. Tyreese schlägt vor, dass sie, genau wie Andrea, fliehen könnten. Sasha findet jedoch, dass sie es nicht besser hat, wenn sie jetzt im Gefängnis bei den angegriffenen ist. Tyreese geht hinaus und übernimmt die nächste Wachschicht. In den Tunneln werden die Bewohner plötzlich mit Blendgranaten angegriffen. Der Alarm geht los und Zombies befinden sich in den Gängen. Voller Panik fliehen die Bewohner ins Freie. Dort werden sie von den Gefängnis-Überlebenden beschossen. Sie flüchten weiter in die Autos und fahren davon. Jody, ein junger Bewohner, läuft auf seiner Flucht in den Wald. Dort trifft er auf Carl und Hershel, die ihn mit ihren Waffen bedrohen. Sofort ergibt er sich und möchte sein Gewehr überreichen. Dabei wird er von Carl erschossen. Unterwegs versucht der Governor den Konvoi zum Halten zu bringen. Als es ihm nicht gelingt, fährt er an die Spitze und blockiert die Straße. Er steigt aus und schreit die Bewohner an, dass sie umkehren und den Kampf beenden sollten. Paul und Karen erklären, dass dies ein Massaker ist und sie sich nicht abschlachten lassen wollen. Sie gestehen den Feinden ihr Gefängnis zu und wollen sie in Ruhe lassen. Caesar und Allen ergreifen Partei für den Governor und versuchen die Bewohner mit Beschimpfungen zum Weiterkämpfen zu bewegen. Der Governor hebt sein Maschinengewehr und feuert auf die Menge. Er hört erst auf, als alle am Boden liegen und sich nicht bewegen. Allen hebt verängstigt seine Waffe, worauf hin ihn der Governor mit der Pistole erschießt. Danach beginnt er damit die Bewohner durch einen Kopfschuss an der Wiederbelebung zu hindern. Ihm geht schon bald die Munition aus. Er setzt sich in sein Auto und fordert Shumpert und Caesar auf mit ihm zu gehen. Sie besteigen den Wagen und gemeinsam fahren sie fort. Karen hat als einzige das Massaker überlebt, indem sie sich unter einer Leiche versteckt hat. Sie rettet sich in die Fahrerkabine eines Trucks vor den Untoten. Die Gefängnisbewohner kommen angefahren und erledigen die herum laufenden Zombies. Karen ergibt sich und kommt aus dem Auto. Gemeinsam fahren sie nach Woodbury und schleichen sich an die Hauptmauer. Dort werden sie von Tyreese beschossen. Karen gibt sich zu erkennen und erklärt ihm, dass der Governor alle erschossen hat und sie von den Feinden gerettet wurde. Tyreese öffnet mit Sasha das Tor. Rick erklärt ihm, dass sie gekommen sind um nach Andrea zu suchen, die auf ihrer Flucht nie ins Gefängnis gekommen ist. Tyreese kann zuerst nicht glauben, dass der Governor Menschen gefangen gehalten hat, bis er Andrea am Boden liegend in einem verschlossenen Raum vorfindet. Sie wurde vom verwandelten Milton gebissen, den sie darauf hin erledigt hat. Nach ihrer Verabschiedung begeht sie Selbstmord. Am nächsten Tag fahren die Woodbury-Überlebenden gemeinsam mit Rick und seiner Gruppe zum Gefängnis. Dort steigen sie aus und gehen unter der Führung von Tyreese und seiner Schwester in den Zellenblock. Hershel ist erfreut die Menschen zu sehen, als sie an ihm vorbei ins Gebäude gehen.